Tu búsqueda y mi amor
by itasaki
Summary: Se me ocurrió mientras veían los caballeros del zodiaco saga Hades, espero que les guste, aunque es un poco triste mi historia pero tendrá su final feliz… Está basado en los caballeros del zodiaco saga Hades, pero con los personajes de Mirmo.
1. los recuerdos

_Se me ocurrió mientras veían los caballeros del zodiaco saga Hades, espero que les guste, aunque es un poco triste mi historia pero tendrá su final feliz… Está basado en los caballeros del zodiaco saga Hades, pero con los personajes de Mirmo._

Capitulo 1: "Los recuerdos"

Caede Pov's

Me llamo Caede Minami soy una de los caballeros de la reencarnación de Atenea y esta es mi historia.

Todo ocurrió hace mas de 5 años creo o quizás mas todo ocurrió un día Miércoles de un triste mes de Agosto, cuando me declare a Zetsu y él me rechazo, aun que le dije que no importaba que seguiríamos siendo amigos, yo me moría por dentro, creo que ese día murió mi corazón. Esa semana solo me dedique a estudiar y cada vez en la salida tu me esperabas con Haruka, pero yo siempre asía que leía mis apuntes del día y me iba sin dirigirles la palabra a ninguno de los dos, aunque me moría de ganas de ganas de decirte aunque sea Hola, pero estaba herida y necesitaba sanar, Mirmo siempre me animaba en casa junto a Rima, ella a veces me contaba de que Zetsu le decía que yo estaba rara que con suerte lo miraba y que siempre lo evadía y que estaba muy preocupado por mí, me alegraba saber que le importaba un poco pero no me quería hacer falsas ilusiones. Cada día era igual, sorprendentemente mis notas subieron, eran las mejores de todos los grados incluso supere a Zetsu, creo que me refugie en los estudios. Cuando iba a acabar el mes de Agosto, yo llegaba de la escuela a mi casa y no había nadie y eso era muy raro porque mi madre siempre estaba en casa desde que yo caí en mi depresión, me fui a mi cuarto a hacer mis deberes y a cambiarme de ropa, cuando estaba acabando los deberes de matemática llamaron por teléfonos a mi casa, fui a atenderlo y cuando me dicen…

-Residencia Minami?- yo respondí sin rodeos

-Si- y hubo unos segundos de silencio, estaba desconcertada por la llamada

-Tengo que darle la noticia que la Sra. Minami tuvo un asidente…-sin mayor respeto dije…

-Como esta mi madre?- hubo otro momento de silencio

-Lo lamento, pero la Sra. Minami falleció- no podía creerlo mi madre no ella no…

-Disculpe señorita ud. Es menor de edad?- aun no me lo podía creer…

-eh yo… si tengo solo 14 años-

-Tiene con quien quedarse, un familiar o alguien?- me pregunto con duda

-Yo… no tengo con quien quedarme, mi madre era mi única familia- quería romperme a llorar…

-Ya veo el hospital y la policía se encargara de ud.-

-Está bien- no sabía qué hacer no tenía ningún otro remedio

-Bueno cuídese en un rato mas haya ira ayuda para ud.-

-Si-

-Adiós señorita-

Y colgaron, que asía? Que haré no tengo a nadie, ahora sí que me quedaba sola por completo, tenía el corazón roto y ahora no tenía a nadie… Recuerdo que llegaron unos ayudantes sociales me dijeron que me mandarían a un orfanato muy bueno en una semana, que preparara mis cosas para partir, porque me mandarían a otra ciudad, le pedía Mirmo que no dijera nada nadie, después del entierro de mi madre, lleve la semana con mucho pesar y dolor casi nadie sabía de mi situación en el colegio eseptos los profesores… Seguí como si nada hasta que llego el domingo se suponía que ese día debía partir…

Mientras veía la foto de Zetsu, saque un lápiz y un papel de carta y me puse a escribir que se suponía que sería mi carta de despedida… recuerdo muy bien lo que escribí…

_**Zetsu:**_

_**Hola, como estas? Creo que te resultara raro que te escriba en casi un mes creo sin hablarte, lo haré corto y rápido, solo lo hago para despedirme de ti y Haruka, quiero que los dos sean felices… Creo que te resultara raro que diga despedida pero así es, mi madre tuvo un asidente y a mí me mandaran a un orfanato lejos de aquí no dije nada porque así sería más fácil, creo que ni tanto…**_

_**Siempre me acordare de ti y te voy a querer, los quiero y te quiero mucho dile a Rima que no se preocupe por que le mandare a Mirmo para que la visite, bueno me despido por que llego la hora que me valla…**_

_**Cuídate, Chao Zetsu…**_

_**Te quiero (L). Minami Caede…**_

Le pedí a Mirmo que usara su magia y le enviara la carta a la casa de Zetsu, así fue como empezó mi nueva vida…

_Continuara…_

_Espero que les guste y dejen su comentario ^^intentare subir el otro capítulo muy pronto _

_Cuídense atte: nyu sabu no_


	2. Recuerdos

Hola había seguido con esta historia hace mucho pero por motivos que murió mi pc donde estaba la historia no la seguí hasta ahora que me anime a seguirla o más bien a recordar cómo era xD

Bueno espero que les guste y dejen su comentario… Nos leemos abajo…

-Dialogo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos

(Setsu pov's)

Aun recuerdo lo ocurrido hace 5 años atrás…Como en una tarde de Agosto se me declaro Kaede y yo la rechace para seguir con mi promesa con Haruka, promesa que le ise cuando aun éramos niños… Después de que bajara su mirada y dedicarme una sonrisa con tus ojos brillosos me dijiste que siguiéramos siendo amigos que esto no se interponer en nuestra relación de amigo y yo te respondí que sí, que si seguiríamos siendo amigos… Después de que te dije que no había problemas de seguir asiendo amigos te despediste con un adiós agitando tu mano y saliste corriendo del parque dejándome solo… Yo quería salir corriendo detrás de ti pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, asique me fui rumbo a mi casa…

Cuando entre a mi casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto vi a Rirumo y me pregunto qué era lo que me estaba pasando y le dije lo que había pasado con Kaede y la pobre de Rirumo se hecho a llorar y salió volando por la ventana…

Sin más me tire en mi cama y me tape la cabeza con una almohada… Aun la mirada de Kaede estaba pegada en mi cabeza y no sabía cómo sacarla de ahí…Sin más esa tarde me quede dormido…

A la mañana siguiente me levanto y me preparo para la escuela… Cuando voy rumbo a la escuela espero como siempre ese ajetreado saludo matutino pero nada, después recuerdo que ya Kaede no me saludara como lo hacía antes, sin más sigo caminando haber si la encuentro por el camino pero no, no la encuentro, solo me saca de mis pesanmiento el saludo de Haruka…

-Setsu bueno días ¿como estas?-

-Buenos días Haruka, bien gracias y ¿tu?-

-Bien… Oye dime porque esa cara tan pensativa…-

-Solo pensaba que no eh visto a las chicas esta mañana-

-Ah! Hablas de Kaede y Azumi…-

-Si de ellas…-

-Pues hace un rato paso Kaede y arrastraba a Azumi diciendo que se les hacia tarde para la escuela…-

Eso significaba que ya Kaede ya se había ido a la escuela…

-Entonces vámonos antes que se nos haga tarde a nosotros…-

Después de eso en la escuela fui a ver a Kaede a su salón hay estaba leyendo sus apuntes muy concentrada y no la quizá molestas asique la esperamos después de clases junto a Haruka y ella paso alado de nosotros sin dirigirnos la palabra mientras leía sus apuntes como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo…

Así paso una semana, la misma rutina… Cuando pasaba alado mío en los pasillos solo me hacia una reverencia y seguía su camino…Eso me estaba desquiciando…

Decidí hablar con Rirumo, después de que ella me perdonara por haber rechazado a Kaede y le conté lo que estaba pasando y ella me dijo que iría a ver a Kaede a su casa…

Mientras ella iba a ver a Kaede yo me quede mirando el techo de mi habitación esperando una respuesta…

Cuando Rirumo volvió me dijo que cuando llego a la casa de Kaede ella estaba estudiando y que Mirmo le había contado que lo llevaba asiendo hace en días…

Kaede empezó a subir sus notas mucho esa semana e incluso me supero y eso en partes me alegraba ya que se estaba esforzando mucho en estudiar pero una parte de mi estaba triste al no tenerla cerca…

El domingo de esa semana Haruka me llama y me sita en la biblioteca…

-Hola Haruka…-

-Setsu, hola… Sabes te pedí que vinieras para poder pedirte algo… Un favor…-

-Dime Haruka, sabes que hare lo que me pidas…-

Le dedique una de mis sonrisas aunque para i fuera muy falsa… Así me sentía desde que Kaede no me dirige la palabra…

-Setsu… Yo quiero…-

Vi a Haruka muy nerviosa con lo que iba a decir…

-Que pasa Haruka…-

-Setsu, yo quiero que terminemos…-

Lo que me dijo Haruka fue una sorpresa y una parte de mi sintió alivio…

-¿Por qué Haruka?-

-Porque sé que no soy yo la que está en tu corazón y en tu mente, es otra y no me quiero sentir que yo te tengo amarrado a mi lado… Eso me duele mucho…-

La mire y la abrase con cariño ya que ella me daba la libertad de un juramento que no me atrevía a romper…

-Setsu… Busca tu felicidad por favor, me duele verte tan triste…-

-Haruka… Gracias… No significa de que no estemos juntos que dejaremos de ser amigos…-

-Lo sé Setsu, lo sé…-

Pase toda la tarde riendo y ayudando a Haruka con su historieta en la biblioteca…

Cuando ya se hizo tarde me dirigí a mi casa algo cansado… Cuando entro a mi cuarto y veo una carta en mi escritorio la tomo entre mis manos y la abro… Me sorprendió mucho lo que estaba escrito y de quien era…

Aun recuerdo lo que decía ese pedazo de papel que me marco hasta el día de hoy…

_**Setsu:**_

_**Hola, como estas? Creo que te resultara raro que te escriba en casi un mes creo sin hablarte, lo haré corto y rápido, solo lo hago para despedirme de ti y Haruka, quiero que los dos sean felices… Creo que te resultara raro que diga despedida pero así es, mi madre tuvo un asidente y a mí me mandaran a un orfanato lejos de aquí no dije nada porque así sería más fácil, creo que ni tanto…**_

_**Siempre me acordare de ti y te voy a querer, los quiero y te quiero mucho dile a Rima que no se preocupe por que le mandare a Mirmo para que la visite, bueno me despido por que llego la hora que me valla…**_

_**Cuídate, Chao Setsu…**_

_**Te quiero (L). Minami Kaede…**_

Después de haberla leído un par de veces salí corriendo de mi casa rumbo a la casa de Kaede, no podía creer lo que la carta decía…

Cuando llego al gran bloque de departamento subo corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Kaede y toque una infinidad de veces el timbre y nadie habría… Me estaba empezando a desesperar, hasta que salió una señora del departamento colindante y me dijo que tú te habías ido con unas señoritas de traje hace más de una hora…

Después de eso sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba poco a poco… Tú te habías marchado…

Después de eso en la escuela no fue nada igual…

Rirumo paso llorando una semana ya que ni noticias tuyas ni de Mirmo tenía… Nadie sabía nada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Continuara…_

Si después de mucho tiempo escribo una continuación para esta historia jejejeje espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios…

Espero tenerles la continuación muy pronto… Prometo ponerme al día lo antes posible y terminarlo…

Cuídense mucho y disfruten de su día con sus seres queridos…

Sayonara…

Nyu-chan.


End file.
